Team Uremshi Meets their match
by Drowned Memories
Summary: Team Urameshi interrupts Team Inkheart (Ivy, Tailm, Kim, and Casandra) during their training. Guess what they got ticked off and challenged the team. Touya and Jin come to Team Urameshi aid. But Sniper being a friend of Team Inkheart helped them. Team Ink
1. The Meeting

I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO Or the name Inkheart.!! This is my first story i ever wrote. so k have fun and dont forget to review. XD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Team Urameshi walks around in the forest after a day of training and bickering. " Uh where are we?" Kuwabara asked for the 13th time. " A forest" Yusuke replied ready to punch Kuwabara. Hiei started to mumble under his breath, something about him being such a maroon. Kurama simply walked silently. The team suddenly trips and they all fall. " What the hell just happened!?!"? Asked Yusuke. " I'm not sure," replied Kurama. Their was a suddenly a burst of light. It came from a girl's hand. No flashlight or anything, her hand the hand it self was the source of light.  
  
After getting used to the light a couple of seconds later. The team got up and saw four girls surrounding them. The one with light coming out of her hand was wearing a light blue kimono, she was tan with black straight hair and as far as they could tell dark brown eyes. The girl to her right was wearing a white Kimono with black straight hair but was paler than the first girl. To the left of the light blue kimono wearing girl was another girl with a fire red Kimono she had brown straight hair with brown eyes. The last girl was wearing a light green Kimono she had dirty blond curly hair and blue eyes.  
  
They all seemed very angry. The Girl with the red kimono eyes suddenly turned as red as her outfit. The team including Hiei backed away from them slightly. The green kimono wearing girl blocked their way. Tailm, the green kimono girl was asking one of the girls. "What are we going to do with them"? The one in the light blue kimono replied after a while " fight them". So the team guessed the light blue kimono wearing girl was named Tailm. Tailm sighed. I guess we should introduce ourselves. The other girls sighed they knew Tailm loved to talk to the people before she killed them. "I am Tailm" she said ignoring the girls sigh. "Kim" the fire red kimono wearing girl said. "Ivy" said the white kimono wearing girl. "And I am Casandra" replied the last girl who was wearing a the green Kimono. Yusuke slapped his hands as if to get rid of the dirt on his hands. Well I'm Yusuke and this is Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama he said pointing to each of his friends. " You're a demon aren't you" Kuwabara said stupidly to Tailm. They all just laughed. Tailm raised the hand with the light coming out of it. Well I am not full demon, I am only part, so is Kim. Casandra and I are full demon Ivy said to them.  
  
Their rage came back all of a sudden and Casandra pointed her pointer finger at Team Urameshi, "you" she sounded outraged while she spoke. "you interrupted our Training!" "Do you really need it that badly? Than it should be easy to kill you" Yusuke said mockingly. The light on Tailm's hand disappeared. "Will see" said Kim in the darkness. No one not even Kurama with Yoko's hearing could hear what the girls were doing. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How is that for my first chapter I ever wrote. XD and plz dont forget to review. 


	2. The Almost fight to the finish

All they could hear was their own breathing. After what seemed a couple of minutes Hiei started to laugh, he continued to laugh an evil laugh. He untied his bandana and his third eye appeared. He could now see in the dark, but he saw no one but his own team mates. That had worried them a little. A burst of fire had engulfed him, lucky for him he saw it before it hit him and jumped out of the way. To his surprise it chased him. It had not left Hiei alone until it had engulfed his body. When Hiei finally got out of the fire, the fire disappeared and Hiei was left brunt.  
  
His body bloody but his face was not damaged. Hiei stumbled back but quickly recovered. Not noticing his face was not damaged. He was now pissed off. The team ran over to Hiei's side though they were blind, the fire though had helped them see were Hiei was. Someone was laughing an equal evil laugh Hiei just did before he was brunt. They all knew it was Kim. A shadow came forward them, only one though. It was obviously Kim. Hiei quickly drew his katana and tried to slash at Kim. Hiei got madder when his attempts failed. The earth itself risen into a wall to protect Kim. Another Shadow came out. This time it was Casandra her eyes all black no white in them at all. Her hand was risen. The rest of the team finally got used to the darkness and could pretty much see their surroundings thanks to the moon. It seemed they tripped over a root of a very large tree. They than saw Casandra. Her eyes back to normal and her hand was back to her side. The earth wall though, was still there. Yusuke decided to take on Casandra He shot his Spirit gun at her but Fire had protected Casandra.  
  
They all knew it was Kim. Kurama quickly fell to the ground after being struck down by lightning. He wasn't quite sure who had done that. Than he remembered Tailm's hand, the way it light up. It must be her he thought to himself. He quickly stood up and drew his rose whip, but to his dismay it broke in two after confronting yet another bolt of lighting. She smiled sweetly at Kurama and than struck him down again.  
  
Ivy was quick on hitting Kuwabara. She knew that he refused to hit girls. She played around with him a bit. She started walking close to him like she wanted to be friends but when she was close enough to kiss him she took her hand and quickly punched Kuwabara stomach with a force he couldn't name. Ivy's whole body was engulfed in wind. The wind stop focusing on her and went full blast on Kuwabara. He most likely would have been unconscious if another wind master hadn't helped him. Jin had used his own wind to stop hers. He and Touya were watching their fight and as soon as they saw they need help they came. Ivy seemed disappointed than thought about what Jin had just done. Wind master she thought to herself. This will be fun. She smiled and his body this time was engulfed but not his own wind had engulfed him, it was hers.  
  
Kurama was breathing hard. He tried to get up again. Tailm smiled at him again but did not strike him down like he was expecting. When Kurama fell to the ground previously his chest had hit something. It was a potion he had gotten to transform himself into Yoko. He quickly drank it not sure how long it would be until Yoko could help him out. Tailm was slashed by ice. Blood dripped down from her face to her kimono. She smiled at Touya. "Good shot"she complimented him. Her hand this time held a yellow spear. She kissed the blade of the spear with her red lips. The blood dried up quickly and she slashed at Touya. For a spear it moved quickly. Touya was the first to notice that Tailm's spear was not connected to her hand like he had thought. Where had it come from? He thought to himself. Touya barley missed the spear blade but was kicked as soon as he jumped." When Tailm but her foot down the spear disappeared. "Ice Sword" Touya screamed and his arm had turned into a sword made of ice.  
  
Casandra had just fallen down to the ground. Her breathing had changed to quick breaths. She was about to get hit by another Spirit gun if it hadn't been for Sniper using something to block the spirit gun and her body. Thanks she said in her mind. No problem he said aloud to her. She wanted to strangle Yusuke's neck and was about to if Koenma's father hadn't appeared. Team Inkheart stopped fighting. The looked a little surprised. Kim cooled down her Fire, Tailm's lighting had completely disappeared, Cassandra's earth attacks looked as if they weren't ever summoned, and Ivy had stopped engulfing Jin's body with wind.  
  
The four girls walked over to enma( Koenma's Dad) . "What do you think your doing?" He asked impatiently. "Having a picnic" Tailm replied sarcastically. "Why may I ask are you fighting my son's favorite team?" "You should know us by now" replied Kim. "If someone interrupts us while we were training, they will die." He seemed to be thinking it over. "Let them live" he said finally. "and why should we?" asked Ivy a little angry. "I need them to live so I don't here Koenma's whining" The girls seemed a little disappointed than sighed. Fine they said together. Kim was the last to agree. She wanted to kill them but decided not to go against his wishes. She knew they could kill Enma, but the god damn press would just go chasing them and they would never be able to go off assassinating people in peace.  
  
The four girls looked back at the team, Jin, and Touya. They smiled sweetly at them and quickly disappeared running faster than Hiei could run. Team Urameshi looked at the team, they too sighing even Hiei but not the kind of sigh of disappointment. They secretly liked fighting them, well accept Kuwabara and Yusuke who had Keiko and Yukina. They were the only two who sighed in relief.  
  
I love righting about fights. D 


	3. a father and son meeting

Koenma And His Father Enma were in Koenma's office. They both were ticked off at their family members team. Team Urameshi and Team Inkheart were extremely strong. If they fought each other to the death god knows who would survive if anyone would actually survive. Koenma and Enma did not want to lose their favorite team. Enma just barged right in Koenma's office. But never said a word to him. Finally Koenma got the nerves to ask his father " How could you just let them Burn Hiei like that? And Kurama turned into Yoko almost as soon as they left. Guess how many died for his amusement!" Enma just laughed he remembered when he first met Tailm and Kim, Kim younger than any other members always made sure no one older would try to bully her. She used to burn him a lot. He than remembered what his son had just said. " You're their manager its your fault!" Koenma was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Than Enma left Koenma's room.

I don't like writing about enma or Koenma so this was a short chapter. .-.-


	4. another confrontation

This time it was daytime around noon. All four girls were chatting at a restaurant. Koenma wanted to know more about this Team Inkheart that his father had taken so much interest in. So Team Urameshi had "spied" on the team of girls. "They look so normal" Kuwabara had said after about an hour of watching them chat like any other girl would. Hiei was still brunt but thanks to Botan and Yukina he was almost was as good as new. His arms though were brunt very, very badly. Lucky for him he was used to pain and could care less about it. When the four girls got up the team noticed they were all wearing different color kimonos. Tailm wearing a yellow Kimono, Kim wearing a black or dark blue kimono( it was hard for the team to tell from this distance), Casandra wearing a brown kimono, and Ivy wearing a crystal blue kimono. Kurama had thought that the color of their kimono matched their powers. Well it did last night he thought to himself, but Tailm worn a blue kimono but used the power of lighting, today she wore yellow. He thought so hard that Hiei's voice startled him. "Lets kill them" he said with hatred in his voice. No one noticed that his voice hid some affection which Hiei was glad no one found out. Hiei couldn't keep his eyes off the one who had brunt him, the team assumed he wanted to kill her the most, but Hiei just thought she was beautiful. Team Inkheart had walked over to the forest and they followed. "wait" Kurama said to his team, "who is their leader?" " I never noticed anyone acting like they were in charge" "Hmmm" was all what the rest of the team could say. Then they suddenly heard music coming out of the forest. They ran toward it they almost fell over the girls, who seemed like they were dancing and having a good time. The music continued to play but Team Inkheart looked ready to kill again. Well accept for Kim who had been so wrapped in the music she didn't notice them until she fell over Hiei. She blushed and so did he when she noticed what they were doing she turned fiery hot. It hurt just to touch her. So he quickly got up trying to avoid more bruises. Tailm sighed. We should have killed him before Enma came. The girls seemed to agree. Casandra eyes were turning bitch brown again. Her hands seemed to itch to rise raising another columns of earth but she didn't. Ivy looked around wondering if more of team was there. She assumed that Jin and Touya were part of the team but she found out she was wrong. Her hands started to turn White with wind surrounding them. Than they all cooled down and Casandra walked in front of her team and was standing in face to face with Team Urameshi. She started to open her mouth and the girls walked backwards. They got in a position that looked like a dancing routine. Casandra started to sing and the girls started to dance. The team were hypnotized and the girls giggled as they danced. Casandra decided to sing a long sad song. The boys seemed to be filled up with tears. Tailm took Kurama and started dancing with him. Kim took Hiei, and Ivy didn't take anyone. Than a burst of wind stopped Casandra from singing and Ivy right away knew that it was Jin. The girls quickly got in their original position. The boys snapped back and they looked angry. The girls just smiled sweetly. Their hands showing that they were ready to fight. And so they got ready to fight.


	5. Yoko

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone but team inkheart. I dont even own the name inkheart! Sorry i haven't updated in like forever but i discoreved manga and got crazed! 

-

The fight had started. Kurama suddenly turned to Yoko. He had took the potion before they had followed the girls. The silver smoke surrounded Kurama all girls were surprised. The boys took that to their advantage and struck them down. They snapped out of their surprised state and attacked the boys well accept for Tailm. She had been focusing on Kurama. She usually fought him. The mist had Vanished Kurama was now Yoko. Tailm let out a surprised sound. She backed away a little. Yoko looked around at his surroundings, Yusuke fighting Casandra, Ivy fighting Jin, Touya helping Hiei out with Kim, and that left her. Tailm! He sounded as much as surprised as she had been. He gulped. Both teams stopped fighting to look at the too. "Why aren't you killing each other?" Yusuke asked impatiently. Nether of them had an answer. Tailm gulped and her team knew why she didn't kill him. "That's him, isn't it!" Ivy asked interested now. She remembered how Tailm wouldn't stop talking about him being the cutest person she had ever seen. "He kisses perfectly" She remembered her say. Ivy rolled her eyes as Tailm stood there speechless. Team Urameshi now looked at Yoko like he betrayed them. Kim started to heat up again, I could care less if he was your brother I want to fight! Her hands now turning red. Tailm started to regain the power of speech so she opened her mouth than closed it quickly. She just nodded her head. Yoko looked surprised than summoned a plant. Yusuke continued to fire at Casandra than Koenma came toward the fighting teams. "STOP IT!" he screamed at the two. Team Inkheart looked irritated including Tailm. "I guess you need your nappy" Casandra said trying to irritate him. It worked. "EXCUSE ME!" "Your excused" Tailm replied. "SHUT UP!" "Hush baby shouldn't talk like that, its way past your bedtime!" Koenma turned into a Teenager and Casandra stopped talking and thoughts started to race her mind. "wow he's cute. " is basically what her mind was saying. I sent you out to find out what they were like, not to go off fighting them! So the teams stopped fighting. "Finally! Okay Yoko why weren't you fighting? Do you know Tailm?" Yoko nodded his head. I know a lot about her he said to himself. " So why don't you tell me about her?" Yoko looked angry but finally said " She is over 100 years old, I don't know her exact age." Team Inkheart didn't look surprised but Team Urameshi did.


End file.
